


Between the Lines

by thisiseclair



Series: Doodles and Lyrics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Traditional Art, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017, oblivious teens are oblivious, watercolor, yuri on ice music week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: It started off with a surprise video but it ends up as two friends being oblivious. Well, or maybe not.





	Between the Lines

“Yurio!”

Viktor has terrible timing. Yuri is about to take the perfect selfie to show off his new tiger print hoodie. Japan sure has the best clothes and he could never resist buying them.

“What is it, old man?” he snarled at the older skater.

“Take a look at this,” Viktor told him as he handed over the phone. Yuuri stood on the other side so he was sandwiched between the couple. He stared at the phone, seeing that it was a video.

“Phichit sent me this just a while ago and we thought you’d like to watch it too,” Yuuri explained. Maybe it was a cat video? Or a video with cats and dogs since Phichit did send it to Yuuri. Curious, Yuri tapped the play button.

When it started playing he realized that it was set in a dance studio and Phichit was right smack in the middle and then Seung Gil and Otabek went out his left and right, respectively. (At least from Yuri’s POV.) These guys were dancing to that catchy song that Yuri always secretly listened to when he’s by himself. Phichit is definitely being his sparkly self in front of the camera, as always, like the performer he usually is. Seung Gil and Otabek are doing pretty well too, keeping up with the beat of the music and also timing those moves just right. 

Take a look in that mirror  
Now tell me who's the fairest  
Is it you? (is it you?) Is it me? (is it me?)  
Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby

When Otabek rolled his hips, Yuri practically heard something snap in his mind. And when his hands moved tapped his chest, Yuri just stared. And he definitely wanted to agree with the song, like if they were together, yeah, they’d look totally good.

Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want, just to put a smile on it  
You deserve it baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you

Well, Otabek better give it. Whatever it is because Yuri is practically drooling by this time. Viktor was saying something but he couldn’t hear a thing anymore, eyes fixed on what’s happening on the screen.

Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
And Yuri likes this too. The song, yes, the song. He really just finds it so catchy. Or that’s what he tries to tell himself, mentally shaking his head, as if he could shake of whatever else he might have thought of.

Phichit had a set of solo dance moves and Yuuri was praising his former roommate. Yuri just kept watching, wanting to see if the three will have another set of moves together.

If you say you want a good time  
Well here I am baby, here I am baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me what's on your mind (what's on your mind)

Otabek doing some floor work and his shirt hitched up a little bit. Yuri thinks that he might not survive watching this to the end. 

If you want it, girl come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me, baby  
What you tryna do

“No, Beka, what are you trying to do to me?”

“Huh?” The two older skaters looked at him practically the same time. 

Oh crap, looks like he said his question out loud, not just in his mind. What the hell? 

“Uh, no, just wondering what they’re doing there together,” was Yuri’s lame excuse. Viktor put a finger on his lip, and Yuuri just hummed. “It’s almost done though? Let’s see the rest of it?” Yuri told the two.

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36967961512/in/dateposted-public/)  


By the end of the song, Yuri noticed that Otabek had a little smirk on his face and he just really looked darned good.

“They danced so well, nee, Yurio?” the Japanese skater asked. Yuri grunted an affirmative and then told them he was going out for a walk.

\-----

  
[image description: Yuri Plisetsky smiling with a box of Royce Nama chocolate on each hand, champagne on the left, strawberry on the right]  


Liked by **phichit-chu** , **sukeota3sisters** , **milababecheva** , **katsu-mari** and **3,243** others  
 **yuri_plisetsky** Perfect treats! #thatswhatilike #treatyoself #namachocolate #choco4ever  
 _View all 61 comments_  
29 MINUTES AGO

Meanwhile in Korea, a Kazakh skater was frantically texting.

>   
>  Otabek: That’s so unfair, Yura.
> 
> Yuri: Hrm?
> 
> Otabek: How could you do this to me?
> 
> Yuri: Not doing anything. :P 

Otabek just can’t see the sense of justice in this. Yuri knows his weakness for sweets and this is just killing him so bad. Before he could send another message, Yuri took out the box of chocolate and picked up a slice of it and snapped a photo.

Yuri: [Picture message of him holding a slice of the Nama chocolate near his mouth.]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36741540300/in/dateposted-public/)

Otabek just groaned before considering to FaceTime Yuri. Someone was torn between wanting chocolate and wanting to be that piece of chocolate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the song, and I had a different idea when I first wrote it.  
> Refer to this [dance video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XlA1AVl_XM) for visuals.
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I went all over the place with this one. Ah but well, hey 5/7 days in Music Week ain't so bad for someone who doesn't really write.
> 
> I don't have the energy to think of how to incorporate the lettering for this so I hope the doodles make up for it! :D  
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Otabek was in South Korea for DJ work. Phichit was visiting Seung Gil and they ended up dragging him to a dance class since Otabek's gig did involve this dance studio anyway. 
> 
> I love Royce Nama Chocolate and they're delightful. I figure that Otabek would have a sweet tooth and it just so happens that Royce does have champagne and strawberry variants, and the lyrics of the song did mention strawberry champagne, so... Yeah. XD


End file.
